Where is the Fire
by melktert
Summary: Ok pepeople a completely AU Rizolli and Isles, has nothing to do with the real story at all. I am just borrowing the leading ladies, or at least their looks. It's Femslash and I hope fun. But I suck at summeries. Read and judge for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. this is another story I am trying. Let me know what you think? I know it's not checked. I will try and check the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>'Fucking hell Aiden you are completely insane! You are out of here.' Chief Burtrum nearly screamed, he loved Aiden she was one of his best Firefighters but damn the woman was insubordinate and stubborn and got into trouble more often than not. The fact that she just pulled one of his men out just before the whole damn building collapsed was the only reason he was not suspending her.<p>

'Ahh come on chief I...' Aiden Finigan had to take a deep breathe which in turn made her cough and gasp for breath.

'I said you are out of here. Now get your damn ass into that ambulance before I drag you there.' Burtrum angrily shouted this time.

Aiden nodded realizing that she maybe did need to go to the hospital. Breathing shouldn't hurt this much. She managed to get to the ambulance on her own steam then gratefully sat down on the bed. Then everything went wonky and she was out for the count.

* * *

><p>'Hey Doc can you stay for just a little longer we are slammed!'<p>

Dr. Erin Lewis groaned. _Oh god this can't be! My shift is over and I want to finally get some sleep! Please! Sleep! _'Terry please tell me you are joking!'

Terry shook her head. 'Sorry Er no can do...but got you an easy laid back one...' Terry dangled the patient file in front of Erin.

Erin grabbed in ad growled. 'Bloody Timmons has to get another doctor this can't go on like this! This is like the fourth time this week I have had to go overtime!'

'Tell me about it, not just you docs are feeling the pinch.'

Erin nodded, cutbacks had fucked them all in the backside. 'Ok what do I have?'

Terry grinned, oh this was going to be fun. 'You have a 28 year old Firefighter with severe smoke inhalation.'

Now Erin truly wanted to bang her head against the wall. 'No, no, no! I am not treating some over inflated ego maniac testosterone filled idiot!'

'It's that or I have a partial amputation on its way in.' Terry grinned. She knew that Erin would not want to stick around for that. _And it has nothing to do with the fact that you know that this particular Firefighter is right up Erin's alley. I can not wait to see her face!_

'Oh for the love...fine! Lead the way.' Erin sighed and followed Terry to Exam one.

Aiden blinked, her chest hurt like hell and she wasn't sure where she was. But wherever it was, she was not happy. And the noise was driving her insane!

Erin opened the curtain and stopped in her tracks. _Well that is sure as hell not what you were expecting! _'Uhm Terry I think you lost the patient.'

Terry grinned sweetly and shook her head. Oh this was just very good. 'Nope not at all this is the right patient. And look who's awake.' Terry smiled as she moved over to Aiden. 'Hello Ms. Finigen how do you feel?'

Aiden blinked, well at least wherever she was the women were all hot. 'mhhh.' She tried to say something but only managed a croak.

Erin moved to Aiden's side and gently pushed her down again. 'You're very congested and your throaght pretty closed up, so why don't you lie back down and I'll give you something that will help you feel better.'

Aiden nodded then grabbed Erin's hand. She motioned around the room and looked at Erin imploringly.

Erin understood immediately and squeezed Aiden's hand gently. 'You're in the hospital. I'm doctor Lewis and this is Nurse Tanner.

Aiden nodded then tiredly closed her eyes. At least now she knew where she was. And the doc sure had beautiful eyes.

Erin held Aiden's hand unconsciously taking in Aiden's demeanour. She was beautiful in her own right and looked so very young lying there on the bed. When she felt Aiden't hand loosen she finally noticed that she had been staring for a very inappropriate amount of time. She cleared her throat. 'Ok...yes let's keep her on the Oxygin and add some painmeds for the pain and see how that works.'

'Ok got that.' Terry nearly laughed, but bit her tongue. Boy that was almost painful to watch. Erin was smitten of that she was sure. 'Anything else?'

Erin shook her head as she took a look at what the file said and started her own examination.

* * *

><p>Aiden swam up from deep sleep and this time she could breathe easy and the pain was bareable. She looked around her room her eyes falling on what looked like the nurse from before. Clearing her throat she took a tentative breath smiling when that worked out pretty well for her. 'Hey'<p>

Terry looked up from where she was filling in Aiden's chart. 'Well look who's back among the land of the living.'

Aiden grinned. 'Well feel better.'

'I just bet, you've been getting a lot of visitors.' Terry added. 'But we have been keeping then at bay.'

Aiden nodded relieved, that was all she needed. To be gawked at. 'So when can I blow this popsicle stand?'

Terry shook her head, well she might not be a guy, but she sure had their mentality when it came to her dislike of hospitals. 'As soon as the doc signs the papers, but you should really think of taking it very easy for the next little while. You will be coughing up soot for a while to come.'

Aiden pursed her lips and with what she tried to pass of as an innocent look. 'Sure I'll get right on that.'

Terry sighed, yip another ego driven twit. 'Maybe you could stay with family?'

Aiden's eyes actually became the size of saucers. 'Pleas please tell me you didn't contact my mother!'

'We would have if we had a number for her.' Terry said and saw the slight cringe.

'No don't. I'll be fine on my own. Can you get the doc to sign the form so I can go?'

Terry nodded. 'He was by earlier so I should be able to just have him sign it then give you your care instructions myself.'

'Thanks.' Aiden smiled the made her self comfy again while she waited. _Maybe the women from last night was just in my imagination after all. Cause she was not a he. Very definitely not a he. Too bad._

Erin lent hard on her cart as she stared at the frozen food section of the supermarket. Somehow she just couldn't manage the energy to pick one. _Might have something to do with the fact that you couldn't get someone of your mind! But damn what a someone to have on your mind. Yes Ms. Finigan is a very beautiful woman. Oh who am I kidding she is smoking hot!_

* * *

><p>Aiden was starting to wonder if maybe she should have listened to the nurse more. She was leaning on her shopping cart really really hard. She was sweating hard and could barely breath. She didn't even notice the other cart until smashed head on into that cart. 'Sorry.' She wheezed softly.<p>

Erin turned around to tear her intruder a new one then stopped. _Well this is just great. _'It's you.'

Aiden looked up, and blinked. _Oh now this can't be good! I am seeing the cute doctor from last night! _'Not good.'

Erin frowned then gave Aiden the once over. 'Why the hell are you not in the hospital? You should not be up and about! What the hell were you thinking?' Erin angrily admonished.

Aiden was really really trying to hold on to her breakfast and now her hallucination was yelling at her? Boy was she having a crappy day. 'Doc said I was good.'

Erin barely heard the statement. 'You have to be kidding me!'

'No the nurse said he said I was good.' Aiden said softly. _Boy who knew that standing could be so hard?_

Erin noticing the way Aiden was moving that it was not going to be long and she would be flat on her back. So she simply grabbed an arm and helped her stand up. 'I better take you home. Tell me they at least gave you some meds at least?'

'Just some pain meds.' Aiden mumbled without question leaning on Erin, not caring to examine the fact that she was letting Erin help her in the first place. She never let anyone near her.

Erin helped Aiden to the check out counter. They needed to get some more meds for Aiden and Eri needed help With Aiden. She couldn't do it all on her own.

'Ma'am can I maybe help?' The boy at the cash out asked. He knew Aiden and she didn't look to hot.

'Oh yes please.' Erin smiled. 'I need to get her into the car then run to the phharmacy.'

'I can get her into the truck no worries I know where Aiden's parked. She always parks in the same spot. Are you going to be ok getting her into the old firehouse?' He asked, trying to be as helpful as he could be. After all everyone knew the Finigan's.

_Ahh so now I know where she lives. Typical isn't it. The old Firehouse! _'Yes I think we will manage it.'

'Ok then let me get Aiden in the car for you. She is ok right?' He asked worried

'She will be.' Erin said confidently, after all it would not do to sound worried. She was a doctor and doctors knew everything.

* * *

><p>Erin looked at the doped up and reasonably cute spread out on her bed. And boy that had taken some real effort to get her upstairs into her bedroom. 'Bloody stupid Firhouse without a lift! And of course your bedroom would be on the top floor. Where else.'<p>

Aiden snorted in her sleep and turned as answer, making Erin shake her head and laugh.

'Even asleep you are cute. That's just not right! But time to see if I can find someone to come and stay with you. And oh yes call Terrie. And why am I talking to you? It's not like you are being a great help!'

Terry grumbled as she rolled over and picked up her phone. 'What?' She growled, if it was the hospital she was going to start screaming. She really was!

_'Well good afternoon Nurse Tanner.'_

Terry frowned. 'Erin?'

_'Ahh so you are awake, good! Means you will remember the next couple minutes.' _Erin said coldly, for some reason the fact that Terry was the one that let Aiden walk out of the hospital.

Now that got Terry's attention. Erin never used that tone with her. But she had used it on other nurses and doctrs when she dressed them down. 'Erin what's wrong?'

'_What's wrong? Seriously?' _Erin said very calmly and coldly. '_You let a patient walk out of the hospital when she had absolutely no bussiness being out of the hospital.'_

'What? Erin who the hell are you talking about?' The moment she said it she knew who it was. 'This is about Ms. Finigan.'

_'Yes it's about Aiden. Lucky for you I bumbed into her. She more or less collapsed in my arms! She had absolutely no business being out of the hospital! Terry for gods sakes you know this, I know you do. So why the hell did you let her walk out of there?'_

Terry swallowed hard. Well damn, she had not seen that one coming not at all. She knew that would come back and bite her in the butt! 'Look I was just doing what I was told to do. Timmons said I had to get her out. I...I should have stood up to him, but I didn't.'

Erin cursed then tried to bring her tone of voice down. _'I should have known! That bloody ass! I will have his ass for this one!'_

Terry let her breath out, at least she seemed of the hook for the moment. 'I am sorry.'

Erin spent the next couple minutes getting all the facts from Terry then went back to check on Aiden.

Erin nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang. _Should I pick it up? No you can't, you don't know her friends or family._

_'Hey little sister just checking in, guess your sleeping. You slacker you. Oh yea might just want to know mum knows about your little trip. So be ware she's on the war path. Damn that's the alarm have to go.'_

Erin didn't have any time to think about the phone call when the doorbell rang. At first she wanted to ignore it, but whoever it was was extremely insistent that they should be let in. Erin carefully opened the door and stared at the woman on the other side. _Oh god! Her mother! Think Erin she has now idea who you are. For all she knows you are some kind of axe murderer! '_Hi you must be Aiden's mother. It's so nice to finally meet you, I just wish it were under better circumstances.' _Oh God Erin, what the hell are you doing?_

Perfectly shaped eyebrows shot right of a perfectly made up face. 'And who are you?'

Erin cringed, well it was obvious that this woman was Aiden's mother, but it was also clear that the two had absolutely nothing in common after that. 'Oh of course where are my manners.?' Erin pasted on a fake smile. 'I am Erin Lewis.'

'Ah and how do you know my daughter?' Aiden's mother asked with disdain lacing her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone well thanks to the few who reviewed:) As I said before though this is not a canon Rizzoli and Isles story. I am simply using their looks. So if you were wondering, that is my story and I'm sticking to it. Well and here for your reading pleasure is another chapter, let me know what you think. **

**G this is another chapter just for you:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Erin swallowed hard, but kept her appearance of confidence up. 'Of course this was not what we had planed. I met Aiden at the Hospital.' <em>At least that part is true. But seriously Erin what the hell is up with you?<em>

_Of course a nurse! When will Aiden learn. _'Ah so nurse Lewis what are you doing here?' Aiden's mother said with disdain dripping from her voice.

Erin frowned. _How the hell do__ you dare? You don't even know me and yet you treat me like crap? Oh I don't think so. _Erin had a lot of trouble keeping her hackles in check. 'Well I happen to respect all nurses, but it's Dr Lewis. And Aiden wanted to wait to introduce announce our news.'

'Announce? News?' Aiden's mother's voice became very suspicious, for now she ignored the fact that Erin was a doctor and not a nurse. It wasn't that much better. No what bothered her was this news that Aiden and this Lewis woman wanted to announce.

_Eri__n don't! _'We just recently got engaged.' _Oh Erin what the hell are you thinking?_

'I see.' Aiden's mother handed Erin a container. 'Well I can tell Aiden is in good hands.' With that she turned and left. She had some research to do, plus some skinning of her little boy.

Erin stared after her then promptly started hyperventilating. _Erin why the hell did you do that? Are you insane?_

* * *

><p>Aiden once again was floating up from unconsciousness at least this time she knew where she was. Yip she was home. 'Damn I need to get the license number of the truck that hit me!'<p>

'I think it was more like a building.' Erin said as she sat up nervously. After a call with Terry and some more hyperventilation She had come to the conclusion that she had no choice but to tell Aiden what had happened. _I am such an idiot!_

Aiden groaned. 'Oh come on! I am feeling much better! Why are you still here?' She put her hands over her eyes then peeled through them then groaned again.

Erin was completely confused, what was Aiden talking about. Was she supposed to leave? 'Excuse me?'

Aiden peeled out from between her fingers frowning. 'Uhm you are my sexy hallucination there to tell me that I am in serious trouble, aren't you?'

Erin bit her lip, this was definitely not what she expected. 'No, no just a doctor.'

Aiden closed her eyed and once again groaned. 'Oh hell. So you are really...real?'

Erin couldn't help laughing, the whole situation was absurd! 'Yep completely real.'

'I'm sorry.' Aiden mumbled still hiding behind her fingers. She was pretty sure that there was more than likely a few things she had to apologize for. If she couldn't even figure out that the sexy doc was real and not a figment of my imagination.

'Why?' Erin asked still chuckling.

'I am pretty sure I probably did something to embarrass myself and more than likely you. I have some vague memories and they aren't good.' Aiden turned a bright red. Remembering some very interesting moments on the stairs.

Erin bit her lip. _God she is just adorable! And so sweet. '_You were the perfect lady.'

Aiden finally took her hands away from her face and smiled. 'You sure?'

'Completely.' Erin smiled back.

Aiden bit her lip. 'Ok this is going to sound really bad, but I can't remember your name...'

'Understandable really' Erin sat down on the bed beside Aiden holding out her hand. 'Hey Aiden I'm Erin.'

'Well Erin it is nice to meet you.' Aiden smiled.

* * *

><p>Tommy Finigan looked up when he heard his mother holering. <em>Oh boy seems it didn't go well with Aiden.<em>

_'_Tommy you have a moment?'

'Sure mom, pretty quite today.'

'Why didn't you tell about this Erin woman your sister is now apparently engaged too?'

Tommy gaped at her. He had no idea what she was talking about. _Aiden has been more absent than normal. _'Well with our shifts I have only met her a couple times, but she makes Aiden really happy.'

And once again Susan Finigan was completely unsatisfied with the information she was trying to get. No one seemed to know much about Dr Erin Lewis. 'Tommy?'

Tommy shrugged. 'Mom really she's really a sweet person who makes Aiden happy. That is the important thing.' _Oh Aiden you so owe me! How could you not tell me?_

* * *

><p>'Are you hungry?' Erin asked as she helped Aiden down the stairs to her living room.<p>

Aiden who was breathing simply nodded very glad when they reached her big comfy old leather couch. Sinking into the cushions sighing happily. _Oh yea this is the spot!_

Erin shook her head. One of the many things she had noticed about Aiden's home was that most of the furniture although very tasteful was well worn and used. Making everything that much more inviting. 'I'll just heat up the soup then. And get some bread. What can I get you to drink?'

Aiden winced, she knew that her cupboards were more or less completely bare. _You finally get a be__autiful woman in your home and you can barely move and it's a complete mess!_

'I got some groceries while we were in the store.' Erin read Aidens mind.

'Ah, oh well if you got it I would appreciate some Sprite.' It was such a weird feeling, having Erin there in her home her place. And she felt completely at ease. She liked having Erin there. Even if Erin was a near stranger.

'Coming right up.' Erin brushed her hand down Aiden's arm as she left, sending shivers all the way down her spine.

Aiden watched as Erin's Shapely hips swayed their way to the kitchen, and the desire that hit her would have put her on her ass if she hadn't been already on her ass. 'Wow.'

Erin breathed out hard as she poured soup into a bowl and found a glass for the sprite. 'God I like her so much. And she is going to hate me when she finds out about the whole engagement thing!' Erin loaded the tray and headed back to Aiden. 'Well here we go, it will help settle your stomach a little.'

'Thank you. But don't you have better things to do than babysit me.' Aiden greedily ate some of the soup. 'Mhhh tastes like my mom's soup. Sgood.'

_Well this is as good a time as any. _'Actually it is your mother's soup.'

Aiden't spoon stopped midway to her mouth. Her stomach did a decidedly uncomfortable twist in her gut. 'Now I know I have to apologize.'

Erin shook her head as she tried to order her thoughts. But how was she supposed to tell Aiden what she did. _You got yourself into this! Now use those famous fake gonads of yours! _'Not really, it's really more that I have to apologize to you.'

Aiden cocked her eyebrow much in the way that her mother had earlier, making the similarities even more obvious. 'Now that's a first. Look I know my mother is...insane so whatever you did I am sure she deserved it.' Aiden pursed her lips. 'What happened exactly?'

Erin felt her heart beating hard in her chest. 'I...what I mean...I didn't know what to do when the doorbell rang. And the I opened it and...and your mother was standing there...and and …'

Aiden couldn't help but chuckle. 'Hey Erin breathe. It's ok just breathe.'

'She, I mean your mother looked at me with so much disdain. And it got my hackles rising and the she asked who I was.' Erin breathed out and took a deep breath. 'And it just came out, I swear I didn't mean for it to come out. Sometimes my mouth just spews out things before my mind has the time to sensor it. I am sorry.'

Aiden looked at Erin waiting. 'Erin you have to tell me exactly what happened.'

Erin looked at Aiden miserably. 'I told your mother that we were engaged.'

Whatever it was this was the last thing Aiden had expected was that. 'Excuse me?' She croaked.

Erin bit her lip hard. 'I...she was just so condescending. And...and I...it just came out.'

_Oh mom is going to kill me! _'God.' Aiden closed her eyes feeling her hart thumping in her chest. And not because she was mad, but because she really like the idea.

'I am so sorry.' Erin mumbled again.

Aiden frowned. 'No don't be. I am sure she really did deserve it. And boy you unloaded a doozy on her.' Then thinking about it she started laughing. 'Oh god I bet you have her completely going insane with trying to figure out who you are and how she didn't know about us!'

Erin couldn't help but start to laugh as well. 'The look on her face was kinda priceless.'

'Oh she isn't often surprised, and when she is it drives her up the walls.' Aiden wiped tears out of her eyes.

'So you aren't completely horrified?' Erin asked tentatively.

'Well I do think it's a little weird. But no, no I am not horrified.' Aiden shook her head. 'But Erin you are gonna have to help me get out of this mess.'

'Meaning what?' Erin scratched the back of her neck, pretty sure she wasn't going to like what Aiden was going to say next.

Aiden quirked her eyebrow. 'Well Erin, love I guess we are now engaged.'

'What!' Erin choked.

'Well since my mom thinks we are engaged we are going to play along, at least for a while.' Aiden grinned. 'So hon what is our story?'

Erin gaped, tried to speak but the only thing she managed was a squeak. _She can't be serious, can she?_

Aiden shook with laughter, boy Erin looked cute when she was floored by something. 'I think we should keep it simple then we won't get confused.'

'I told her we met at the hospital.' Erin shot out.

'And we did.' Aiden pursed her lips. 'Although maybe we should leave out the part where I was your patient.'

Erin blinked. _She is serious._

'But how long have we been together? I am thinking whirlwind romance so it won't look to suspicious when we break it all off. You know burn hot and fast?' Aiden was really starting to enjoy herself. And the best part of this whole thing was that it would get her mother of her back for at least a little while.

'You can't be serious?'

'Actually I am. I think this is going to be fun.' Aiden grinned. 'I get to hang get to know you better and I get some peace and quite from my mothers constant nagging.'

Erin shook her head. 'I...this is ridiculous. No one will ever believe we are engaged! We know nothing about each other.'

'Well then what do you want to know?' Aiden said happily. 'I am not going anywhere. My doctor told me I am on strict bed rest.'

That got Erin to snort. 'You are serious, aren't you?'

'Yes, yes I am. Think about it Erin, I was going to ask you out after I got better. And I think you would have said yes, at least I hoped would.' The last part was said insecurely.

_Admit it Erin you know you were going to ask her out. _'How could I not have said yes.' Erin said softly. 'After all I am your sexy hallucination.'

Aiden hid behind her fingers again. 'You are not going to let me forget that one are you?'

'Not a chance.' Erin chuckled. 'So we are going to date while pretending to be engaged?'

Aiden nodded. 'Yip. Just think about it this way, we are being progressive. And it will take of the pressure of everyone looking at us like we are the new couple and waiting for us to fail.'

Erin shook her head. 'You are insane, but ok. I got us into this so I think it's only right to help you get out of it.'

'See now you are seeing things my way.' Aiden started eating again. Well her day was looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey everyone, well my holiday is up and I am back home:( miss my girl. But anyway here is another chappy for you guys. Hope you like it...let me know? ;)**

**G baby I miss you so much!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tommy looked at his sisters front door. It was pretty late so he wasn't sure if he should ring or not. But on the other hand he was curious as hell and wanted the dirt. 'Oh what the hell. Aiden owes me.' He rang the bell and waited.<p>

* * *

><p>Erin put down the book she had goten herself to read. Aiden had faded a couple hours earlier. <em>Please not her mother again! <em>Erin cautiously opened the door. 'Yes can I help you?'

Tommy felt his jaw drop. _Oh wow Aiden you sure have good taste. No wonder you kept her hiden. Someone this gorgeous I wouldn't let out either. _He grinned at Erin holding out his hand. 'Hi I'm Tommy.'

Erin arched an eyebrow. 'Aiden's brother?'

'Yes ma'am.' Tommy shook her hand gently. 'I just wanted to check up on her. See how she is?'

At that Erin pursed her lips. Oh this had nothing to do with Tommy being concerned, or at least not a lot. If Aiden was right, and she had no reason to believe she wasn't, then he was there to get the dirt on her and Aiden's relationship. 'Well she's asleep, but come on in. You look like you just came from work.'

Tommy frowned, he had showered. So how would she know that?

Erin grinned, Tommy was even easier to read than Aiden. 'Your hair.' She chuckled when she saw his puzzled look. 'It's still wet. That's how I knew.'

'Oh.' Tommy said following her into the kitchen, noticing that she looked very comfortable in Aiden't home. _Guess they spend a lot of time at home. I wonder if they live together. Oh boy mom would kill Aiden if they are! _'So how is Aiden?'

'Well seeing as she should actually still be in the hospital, she is doing remarkably well.' Erin said making herself comfortable on the couch.

'She's really that bad?' Tommy asked now really concerned.

Erin sighed. _Way to go, get her family all riled up. Erin you have to not talk and think like a doctor. _'I'm sorry, I am thinking like a doctor.'

'You're a doctor?' Tommy asked surprised, well apparently his mother had failed to mention some things.

'Yes, I actually met Aiden at the hospital.' Erin grinned crookedly. 'She blazed in there and her in uniform knocked me on my ass. Wasn't quite that happy when they brought her in this time.' She said sardonically.

Tommy laughed. 'I just bet. So...'

'So?' Erin asked.

Tommy laughed, oh but the woman was perfect. No wonder their mother was spitting mad. If he was right Erin never backed down. 'Ok so maybe I want to know a little more about my sister's fiancé?'

'Ah you're upset because Aiden didn't tell you about us.' Erin felt bad that they had to lie to him. 'We did have our reasons and there was the insanity of trying to find time together. We both work insane hours and the time we got together we just wanted to spend with each other. And there was the little problem about your mother. As I am very sure you know...' She let that comment hang a little. 'Your mother doesn't like me, and Aiden didn't want what was developing between us to be open to her scrutiny. Aiden also knew that I would not back down and from what she told me neither would your mother.'

'Look I get it, you want to establish yourself and all that. But it kinda hurts that Aiden didn't trust me enough to tell me about you.' Tommy said kindly, this was after all something he should really talk to Aiden to.

'It was never about not trusting you bro.' Aiden said from the stairs. When she woke up and heard voices she had gotten worried her mother was back. That they really could not use right now. 'For once I had something good and I was selfish and kept for myself.'

Erin got up and helped Aiden to the couch. 'You should be in bed.' Erin whispered in Aiden's ear.

Aiden let herself be taken care of and smiled up at a worried looking Erin. 'Er I'm ok.'

Erin blushed a little. _I'm hovering, I never do that! _'Sorry.'

'Don't be.' Aiden grinned then pulled Erin onto her lap laughing at the surprised yelp that got her from Erin. 'I like it when you worry.' _Witch is new for me._

'Ok, but stop me if I get overly annoying, key?' Erin laughed loudly trying to wiggle off of Aiden's lap but not managing it. Aiden seemed content to keep her on her lap.

'I will.' Aiden kissed Erin's shoulder before turning towards her brother. 'So you get all the information you wanted?'

Tommy got up irritated, he knew what Aiden was implying. 'Ok that is uncalled for! Aiden I am not here to spy on you for her! Why do you always assume the worst.'

'Cause Tommy you always go running to her. That way she leaves you alone!' Aiden said agitated.

Erin frowned, well now this was not what she expected. Before she had the idea that the two siblings got along really well. 'Aiden?'

Aiden stopped and blinked. 'Yes?'

'What is going on here?'

'Erin it's nothing.' Aiden tried to keep the irritation out of her voice, not even really sure where it had come from.

'Oh just fucking man up Aiden! You are always accusing me of this! You always assume that I am spying and only interested in your life because mom sent me. Did it ever occur to you that I love you and would love to know what is going on in it?' Tommy yelled grabbing his discarded jacket.

'I have tried to get you involved, but whenever I do what I tell you ends up with mom and she wastes no time trying to screw up whatever it is, because my life does not look the way she wants it. Explain to me how, if you didn't tell her did she always find out?' Aiden yelled back then promptly started caughing up slime.

Erin got up and helped Aiden to get her coughing under control.'Ok the both of you just shut it!' Erin ordered sternly. 'Aiden you can not handle this right now. Whatever this is!' She said then turned to Tommy. 'I am sorry that this happened, but you being here is upsetting Aiden. I suggest you two work this out as soon as I give Aiden a clean bill of health.'

Tommy nodded as he put on his jacket. 'Aiden I love you, but get your head out of your ass will you? No matter what you think I didn't tell mom, I wouldn't do that. I guess she cares more about you than you care to think about. Think about it.'

Aiden didn't say anything until Tommy was out the door. 'Well that is not what I was going for.' She weezed.

Erin sat down next to Aiden taking her hand. 'What was that about? From what you told me earlier it sounded like you two had a good relationship.'

Aiden sighed, well this was not what she wanted. 'We do, sometimes my mother just gets to me and I explode.'

'Like tonight?'

'Yes I guess. I know he talks to my mom and I know they talk about me. It drives me insane. But I do know Tommy never means to hurt me, even my mom doesn't. But I just wish she would accept me for who I am. You know?'

Erin nodded. 'I get it, believe me Aiden I do. When I came out it was a total disaster.'

Aiden hearing the regret in Erin's voice squeezed her hand. 'Wanne tell me about it?'

'Mhhhh I'm sure you don't want to hear that drama tonight.' Erin tried to make light of the situation. _Way to go Erin, go and bring that disaster up. Aren't you supposed to be talking about Aiden?_

'Well how about you tell me your horror story and I will tell you mine?' Aiden promted softly. 'Who knows maybe if we talk to each other we will get it out of our systems?'

Erin chuckled. 'Are you suddenly a psychologist?'

Aiden winced. 'No that would be my mother. But regardless there is something in talking about things that bother you.'

Erin shook her head, well it made sense now. No wonder Aiden was not fond of her mother. Oh it was obvious she loved her mother, but that didn't really translate to like. 'Well put like that it sounds like an idea.'

'Well you can go first.'

Erin chuckled again. 'Well aren't you a gentleman.' She said dryly. 'But ok it happened so long ago that it doesn't really matter any more.'

'Somehow Erin, I doubt that.'

'Ah well. Lets get to it then.' Erin said blushing lightly, it seemed that Aiden was quite good at reading her. 'Well I was sixteen when my big secret came out in a blaze of glory, or more like I fell out of the closet...literally.'

'Oh that can not be good.' Aiden winced in sympathy. Having her own war stories. And a few of them were also not very nice.

Erin shrugged. 'It was not exactly how I wanted it to come out.'

'I'm sure.'

'But let me explain it a little bit in more detail.' Erin closed her eyes remembering a part of her past she would rather forget. 'I come from an uber religious family and grew up in a tiny little town in the bible belt. And I was drummed from my early years that being different was not only unacceptable but down right evil and being homosexual was one of the biggest sins you could partake in. So suficed to say I never even thought about living out what I was feeling.'

'Damn.' Aiden murmured softly.

'Yea, damn.' Erin agreed sadly. 'It was really not the kind of town for a gay girl. And I felt so oppressed I could hardly breathe. I had to conform or be ridiculed and down right watched for any signs of sinning. So it is probably not hard to believe that my only solace lay in studying and being the best at everything so I could get a scholarship and get the hell out of there. My parents were not fond of the idea, but there wasn't much they could do to stop me. Not even the boy they had chosen for me could keep me put.'

'Your parents set you up?' Aiden sounded puzzled.

'More like tried to marry me off. But I refused, let me tell you that earned a lot of licks from my fathers belt and session upon session with our local pastor. It became hairy there for a little while, but in the end my parents relented when I said I was not getting married before I finished university. They weren't thrilled, but let me go. And boy was it like a drink of water after a long and hard draught. I blossomed and completely embraced being gay, with gusto. I made up for lost time, if you want.'

Aiden laughed, not even really being able to think of not being herself for such a long time. 'I bet you were real popular.'

'I was, but for all the wrong reasons, but after some time playing around I settled into a loving relationship with the girl of my dreams.' Erin stopped really hating the next part of the story. It was so very sad to think of. It was probably the worst summer of her life.'The summer before I started my residency I went home. It was the first time since I had left. And in my arrogant stupidity I took my girlfriend with me.'

Aiden sensing how tense Erin was tried to soothe her by rubbing her back softly. 'You don't have to tell me if this hurts to much Erin.'

'No, no I should. It is part of dating after all.' Erin swallowed hard. 'When we got there I was very soon reminded just how dangerous being me could be. And me and my then girlfriend decided that maybe coming out to my parents wasn't the best idea after all. So we tried to pass each other of as friends. It worked. People always see what they want to see. But being young and not thinking clearly, one night lust got the better of us. We started making out and we soon got carried away when we heard the front door slam. Startled we hid in my closet. While frantically trying to dress the closet door opened, my mother had some laundry she wanted to put away for us. I came tumbling out in nothing more than panties and a half pulled on shirt.'

'Oh god.' Aiden had heard some horror stories that had the same flavour to them as Erin's did.

'The last kind thing my mother ever did for me was letting my girlfriend go so she didn't have to suffer the same fate I did.' Erin said bitterly. She had been and was still grateful that her mother allowed that but the rest always made her wonder if she had ever known her parents at all.

Aiden bit her tongue, she knew where the story was going, and Erin had been right she had been extremely lucky. Both her parents didn't even blink when she came out to them. _She looks so very hurt and angry._

_God it's been such a long time since I let myself even think about that night. And the months that followed. _'My father proceeded to try and beat the gay out of me. But I would not give him what he wanted. So he beat me until I was unconscious. I woke up three days later in the hospital. I had a severey broken arm, a broken jaw and nose and hairline fractures of the skull, broken ribs, fingers. I was pretty much you name it it was broken.'

'Oh god Erin I am so sorry.' Aiden pulled Erin in to try and comfort a hurt she had no idea how it felt.

'So was I. I left as soon as I was able. And spent about a year to get back on my feet. And I have never gone back.' Erin clenched her jaw and swallowed hard. Really trying to not cry.

Aiden held on, but didn't say a word. Nothing she said could make what happened to Erin better. But holding her might give her a feeling of being safe.

'You still owe me your story.' Erin mumbled a little later. Having gotten her emotions under control.

Aiden chuckled, knowing that Erin more than likely wanted to be distracted. 'Well my story is actually kinda boring really.'

'Oh I don't believe that.'

'Actually the fireworks came later. When my mothers ambitions for me didn't coincide with my own.' Aiden said softly.

'Then tell me both.' Erin smiled gently.

'Well my coming out was actually pretty funny now I think of it.' Aiden chuckled at everyone's reaction. 'I was thirteen and we were having a big family gathering and in the middle of dinner I stood up and did the whole hitting the glass with the spoon and getting everyone's attention. Then I said that I knew that people would be upset and that I was sorry about that. Then I said I was gay.' Now she really did laugh. 'My dad looked at me raised an eyebrow and said dryly 'pumpkin we have been waiting for you too figure that out for years.' Then he went back to eating. My mom said that she had a nice girl she wanted to introduce me to and the rest simply laughed and said finally!'

Erin laughed as well. 'Well you must have been a hoot as a kid.'

'I was a little baby dyke. The biggest tom boy on the block and always falling over myself to impress the girls.' Aiden grinned. 'I did al right.'

Erin shook her head and arched her eyebrow. 'I bet you did. But when did things start to go wrong between you and your mother?'

Aiden frowned as she tried to pinpoint a specific date. 'I guess it was when I was around sixteen. As soon as she started to realize that I was not going to follow her footsteps and wanted to follow my dad's footsteps and become a Firefighter. She started pushing me to do things I didn't want to do. And things just got worse from there.'

'But why?'

'Truly? I don't know. It just feels like nothing I do is ever good enough for her. She wants me to be high society, and I am comfortable being me. And I am very happy in my chosen profession.'

Erin nodded. 'It shows.'

'Really?' Aiden grinned teasingly.

'Yes it does. You are comfortable in your own skin, and it shows in everything else you do.' Erin tapped Aiden's nose making her laugh even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone so just for you guys another chapter:) and come on guys let me know what you think! Feed the monster, it helps the writing;) Enjoy!**

**G thanks for everything:) I miss you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Erin bit her lip. She was not sure about what Aiden was about to do, but she had agreed to this, so she guessed it was too late. 'Aiden...'<p>

Aiden took Erin's hand and grinned at her. 'Oh come on doc, it will be fun.' She winked at Erin as she dragged her towards the Firehouse.

Erin huffed, she was not sure about that. Plus on some level she was pretty sure that this was just a way for Aiden to get back to the station in some form. _Oh come of it, you of all people cannot comment on someone being a workaholic! And she has been nothing if not completely good. Following all your orders. _'But we haven't even gone on our first date!' She tried another way.

Aiden shook her head good naturedly. 'It will be fine, we have to do this. If we don't the guys will give me an ice shower when we have our next game! And let me tell you Erin that is not a good experience.' Aiden was giddy. She loved this, she really liked Erin and she was thrilled to be back in the station even if only for a few hours. She was climbing up the walls at home, but Erin was having nothing about her going back until she was completely fit for duty again.

Erin sighed in defeat, that was her last ditch effort. 'In for a penny...'

'In for a pound.' Aiden grinned. 'Now let's go.'

* * *

><p>Tommy looked up sharply when he heard Aiden's booming hello. 'Well this is a surprise.' Tommy was still smarting from their last argument, but at the same time overly curious about Aiden's fiancé. So he put down his book and joined the rest of the guys making their way to the kitchen.<p>

'Well look what the cat dragged in!' Dug Kimbel joked when they got the kitchen. They all knew that the captain had banned Aiden from the station. And there would be hell to pay if she even tried to come back without being signed off on by her doctor. 'The Cap knows you're here?'

Aiden cocked her eyebrow. 'You suggesting I don't have the Cap wrapped around my little finger?'

Tommy shook his head, but was grinning. Aiden looked much better. On the other hand the fierce looking Erin he had met the other night was looking decidedly pale and nervous. _Interesting. She seemed like a hell of a spitfire that night. And I am guessing she is fierce when she is in her element, but this...this is Aiden's territory. _'Nope, I think he is suggesting that he will skin your ass if he finds out. And that sis is a fact.'

'Ah come on little brother you underestimate my powers.' Aiden turned to Tommy and grinned at him.

Tommy barked out laughter. 'Nah I don't think so, but go right ahead and test your theory, I'd love to see the end result.'

Erin sighed internally, this could end very badly. 'Oh she only wants you to think she's invincible. We called ahead to make sure she wouldn't get kicked to the curb if she came by.' Erin stepped between Aiden and Tommy.

Dug laughed out loud, well that was something to see. Someone with balls enough to try and stop those two from fighting. 'And who do we have here?'

Aiden turned away from Tommy and grinned cheekily. 'Well she's the reason for my visit today.' Aiden pulled Erin against her. 'Guys I would like for you to meet Dr. Erin Lewis my fiancée. Erin these big lugs are my colleagues. Aiden grinned and in her head counted down from ten. She got to eight when everyone started yelling and laughing and congratulating her.

Erin lost count of how many bear hugs she received. But it seemed to her that everyone wanted in on Aiden's happiness. There were of course also a lot of questions. They all wanted to know how and when they had met, and when they had gotten engaged. And Aiden seemed to love it. She was constantly touching Erin and making sure that she wasn't overwhelmed. And Aiden loved to tell them their story. After about an hour there was an alarm and as soon as it had all started Erin and Aiden were left standing alone in the big kitchen. Erin sighed with relief, not that it hadn't been fun. 'Wow that was...'

'I know, but they are good guys. Just very loud and boisterous.' Aiden pulled Erin closer to her again. 'Dr Lewis what do you say, want to go on a date with me tonight?'

Erin stared at her for a second as if she were crazy then laughed. 'God Aiden Finigan you are going to drive me insane.'

Aiden smiled, looking a little like a dork. 'Is that a yes though?'

Erin lent against Aiden, the couple of days they had spent together were very good and she was really in like with Aiden. Aiden made her laugh and feel like a little kid at times. 'Yes Aiden it is a yes.'

'Great!' Aiden said jumping a little with joy. 'I'll pick you up at yours at eight.'

Erin frowned, she hadn't actually been home since she had helped Aiden home from the store. 'Uhm Aiden you don't know where I live.'

'Sure I do.' Aiden winked as she led Erin out back to her truck. 'I'll even take you home now so you can go get ready! Erin just gaped as Aiden led her to her truck. Dating Aiden was going to be interesting. She just knew it.

* * *

><p>Aiden hummed as she made her way back to Erin's place. She was curious how the place looked inside since before she had only dropped Erin off. Maybe if she was good she would get to see the inside. <em>If I'm really good I might see it real soon. <em>'Ok now Finigan pull yourself together and be nice.'

* * *

><p>Erin checked herself in the mirror for the tenth time, she knew it was silly to be nervous. But she was. She wanted to wow Aiden. 'God Er you are acting like a teenager!' Erin proceeded to check herself again.<p>

* * *

><p>Aiden straightened her shirt then rang the bell to Erin's home. She didn't have to wait long before Erin came out. Aiden nearly fell flat on her ass. <em>Oh my god! She is hot as hell! <em>'Wow...I mean you look stunning Erin absolutely drop dead gorgeous!'

Erin grinned, she could see the effect she was having on Aiden. _Ah my little black dress never lets me down. _'Why thank you, and I must say you look pretty damn hot yourself.'

Aiden grinned happily. 'Well then shall we go?' Aiden offered her arm as she led Erin to her truck. 'M'lady your chariot awaits!'

Erin shook her head. 'Why thank you kind lady.' She made herself comfortable. 'So are you going to tell me where we are heading?'

'Patients my dear patients, you'll see soon enough.'

Aiden pulled up to what looked like a dilapidated building. 'Ok we're here.'

Erin looked around perplexed. This was sure not what she had in mind. _Then did you really think that Aiden was the type to take you on an expensive date type? Seriously? Not even you believe that one. _'Where exactly is here?'

'Here is the location of our first date.' Aiden gave Erin a wink and led her into the building. 'When I was younger this place was one of the best places to be. Sadly it closed down a few years ago, but I know the owners and they lent me the keys.' As she opened the doors Erin felt her mouth fall open. 'It looks bad from the outside, but the inside is cool as hell.'

Erin turned around in wonder, it was a really old movie theatre. The kinds you saw in really old movies. Decadent and richly decorated. Beautiful. 'Oh my god Aiden this is fantastic!'

'We used to come here once a month with my dad. It was the highlight of my younger years. I loved it. I was heartbroken when they closed it down.' Aiden said as she ran a reverent finger over the ticket booth. 'There are plans to revive the place, but I don't know if it will happen. Not much interest in classical movie theatres. But who knows. But anyway, if you would follow me a dear the evening reel is about to start.'

Erin shook her head, loving the chance to see the passion in Aiden's whole body. 'It's a shame it's a beautiful theatre.'

'Yes, yes it is. If they can't find the money to restore the place they will sell basically the whole interior. But I hope they will find investors.' Aiden showed Erin to a spot at the back of the theatre then ran off to start the movie.

Erin sat back aware that there was fresh popcorn and drinks set out for them. Along with various other treats. She had no idea when Aiden had managed this, but it was just beyond sweet. A few minutes later the movie started and Erin just started laughing. She had expected an oldie to go with the theme, but she was wrong. _But then this is Aiden._

Aiden jogged back to their seats, she didn't want to miss the first part, this was one of her favourite movies after all. 'Has it started yet?' She breathed hard.

Erin laughed hard. Such a little kid sometimes. 'Just now, but your safe nothing interesting yet.'

Aiden grinned happily. 'Good. You want some popcorn?'

Erin nodded. 'What would a movie be without popcorn? And may I just say interesting movie choice.'

'Well I just thought that we would get over this hurdle without any pussyfooting.' Aiden shrugged as she munched on her popcorn.

Erin subtly inched closer to Aiden until they were flush against each other. 'Lucky you.' Erin said happily. 'I love Star Wars!'

Aiden chuckled thrilled with the outcome of things. 'Lucky me indeed, now shut it, you'll ruin the movie!'

Erin sat back and gaped. _The cheek of the woman!_

* * *

><p><strong>Girlfriends note: Ha I got her to write ^-^ I swear I am addicted to this story. Went as far as to threaten to chain her to her laptop in order to write. Haha, but seriously, she worked hard on this chapter and it paid off. Leave a review and she will update faster.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I am happy to say I have another chapter just for you guys:) Please let me know what you think? **

**As always G this is for you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Erin was literally walking on air. She had been on what was probably the best date ever. And yes , she knew that made her sound like a love sick teenager, but she just didn't care. Life was good and she was happy, and had found someone that made her giggle and blush. Life was good. <em>I cannot wait to see her again. Funny that I never missed anyone as much as I miss Aiden right this second. <em>Erin nearly landed on her backside when someone walked straight into her.

Terry turned around completely taken aback at her lack of attention. 'Oh god I...Oh thank god Erin! I have been looking all over the place for you.' Terry helped Erin up.

'Damn that hurt!' Erin rubbed her backside frowning at Terry's nervous shifting. 'Are you on one of your weird ass diets again Terry? Cause you are making me nauseous with all your twitching.'

Terry ignored her completely and pulled Erin into the first empty exam room, then quickly checked that no one had seen them ducking in there. 'What the hell did you do Er?' Erin blinked at her completely confused. 'You don't know do you?'

'Know what? I just got here. I took a few days emergency leave Terry.' Erin frowned her good mood already seeming to disappear.

'Everyone and their preacher is looking for you.' Terry whispered, it seemed appropriate.

Erin blinked some more. _You leave for a couple days and when you get back it's like the twilight zone. _'What do you mean everyone is looking for me?'

Terry started pacing, things had been decidedly weird around the ER the last couple days to say the least. And now she was starting to wonder if Erin really did have something to do with it or if that was just her imagination running of with her. 'Well let's see an extremely pissed off and twitchy Timmons is looking for you. Hospital Administration is really keen on talking to you. The chief wants to see you in his office, pronto and there is some snooty looking woman here looking for you.'

'Are you sure?' Erin said perplexed. She got why Timmons wanted to see her, he was going to make her life hell after her little holiday. As for the rest? She didn't have a clue.

'Of course I am.' Terry sighed then bit her lip. 'Er did you say anything about Timmons to the higher ups?'

Erin shook her head. 'No I was planning on talking to the chief sometime this week though. Why?'

'Because there have been a lot of people asking a lot of questions.'

'Ok?'

'The kind that makes one think that they were looking for something or someone. You know if there was something untoward going on.'

'First of...untoward? And secondly what has that got to do with them all looking for me?' Erin asked still confused.

'I thought you might know that.' Terry said unable to hide her worries.

* * *

><p>Dr. Steven Timmons was sweating. He was in deep trouble, and if he didn't get to the little dirty dyke before they did he was going to be out on his ass. <em>I cannot go to jail! I will not go to jail! I mean how do they expect me to have a decent life on the peanuts the pay? I can still get them of my back, just have to do some creative rearranging. And get that dyke to back me...and she will.<em>

* * *

><p>Caroline Finnigan was furious. She had not been able to find out anything that she could remotely use to get rid of this newest pest in her daughter's life. And she had tried. Boy ad she tried. So not finding what she wanted she thought she might try some old fashioned threatening. <em>I will not have some upstart little tart ruin Aiden's chances at a proper future! Now if only I could find the little pest.<em>

* * *

><p>Alan Hardwick was getting more and more frustrated by the second. His only task was to find the good Dr. Lewis and make sure that no one talked to her before he himself and the chief could. God knew the situation with Timmons was going to be a mess as it was, they did not need to have any more collateral damage. <em>How a weasel like Steven ever could have fooled anyone is beyond me! <em>He was getting worried, it would be very bad if Timmons got to her first very bad indeed.

* * *

><p>Erin shook herself once again. After talking to Terry she had decided that she was just going to do her job, and whatever else may be going on was none of her concern. If they wanted to talk to her, whoever all of them were. They would have to come to her. She had work to do. Now she just had to convince Terry to stop sticking to her like glue. 'Terry will you stop that!'<p>

Terry winced at the tone, but didn't budge. 'No, I will not!'

'Oh for the love of!' Erin all but yelled. 'Fine then could you maybe stalk me from across the room? You are way to up and personal.'

Reluctantly Terry moved away a little, but she was not leaving Erin alone. 'Better?'

'No.'

'Good.'

* * *

><p>Aiden had a spring in her step. She was in an absolute killer good mood. And she was going to try her damndest to make it even better. <em>Oh doc you were the best thing to happen to me in a long time! <em>She nearly missed the knock at her door, but whoever it was, was pretty insistent.

'Aiden! Come on open up!' Tommy banged some more. He had gotten the ok from Erin to come visit Aiden so he was going to have it out with her once and for all.

'I'm coming already hold your bloody horses Tommy!' Aiden grinned, her brother had perfect timing! He was going to help her. She had an idea that she knew would make Erin laugh. _You are such a sap! And damn if I don't love it!_

Tommy barged in as soon as the door was open wide enough. 'You're looking god sis, see Erin took good care of you.'

Aiden arched an eyebrow, was her brother actually trying to be glib? 'She is a great doc that is for sure.' Aiden added a wink just for good measure. She did love to tease Tommy.

Tommy growled softly. 'Oh that just does it! Why didn't you tell me about Erin! And do not net me it's about mom. You know I would never tell her something you told me in confidence. And yea I'm giving you a pass on what happened the last time I was here.'

Aiden just grinned. 'Yea you are right I didn't not tell you because of mom. It was pure selfishness Tom. I just...I fell so fast so hard and I just was not ready to come out of my bubble.'

Tommy nodded, that made sense. The little he had seen of Aiden and Erin they were really in their own little world. 'Ok fine. But come now sis now I want the down and dirty of the matter.'

'Oi! That's your sister in law you are being suggestive about!'

Tommy laughed and slapped Aiden on the back. 'Oh boy do you have it bad.'

Aiden stuck her tongue out. 'Come on, I'll tell you some details while you help me with a little project.'

Tommy sighed! _You are such a sucker. And she knows just how to real you in. With just the promise of a bit of info. You suck man!_

* * *

><p>At some point Terry had lost Erin in the hustle and bustle of the hospital, but then she saw her again and her eyes became as big as saucers. 'Oh that is so not good!' She frantically tried to get Erin's attention, but she was to busy with a patient to pay any attention to anything else. So Terry had to watch helplessly as everyone that was looking for Erin found her, at the same time.<p>

* * *

><p>'You! Get over here we have stuff to discuss!' Timmons yelled as soon as he finally spotted Erin. He was beyond panic mode now. He was downright crazy.<p>

Erin looked up and frowned as she saw Timmons barrelling her way. 'Dr. Timmons I'm with a patient.'

'You will not speak to her Timmons! We have yet to depose her. And we wouldn't want you to try anything.' Alan stepped in between Erin and Timmons, he really did not like the look of Timmons. 'I am calling security so you might want to clear out before they get here.'

'Ahh there you are you Dr. Lewis.' Caroline Finnigan drawled with distaste ignoring the two men who seemed t her to be bickering over the Dr. _I knew she was nothing more than a gold digger! Already has two more on the line. Poor Aiden. _'I think we two should have a little talk.'

Erin's mouth t this point was hanging open. This had to be a nightmare. This could not be happening for real. And to top it off Aiden's mother shows up? 'What the hell is going on here?' She asked to no one in particular. Seemed to her everyone knew more than she did.

'You fucking dyke just had to go and open your yap and try and blame everything on me!' Timmons yelled, beyond caring. If he was going down then he was taking little miss goody with him.

Erin simply stared feeling tears sting her eyes. _He isn't him! Pull it together Er. Pull it together. _'What the hell are you talking about?'

Alan held Timmons back when he tried to get closer to Erin. He now really wished he had called security. This was unravelling and fast. 'Timmons we know it was you, and the good Dr. was paying the price with impossible hours working two doctors hours. You're done.'

Caroline frowned, this was not a lover's spat. _Pity, would have been perfect to get rid of the little harlot. _'Well doctor are you going to talk to me or just stand around like a guppy?'

'No! She is the one who planned it all!' Timmons keeps yelling. This was all her fault, he was a man he had to be better than her. He proved that, hadn't he?

'Will someone please tell me what the devil is going on?' A new voice was added to the mix.

Alan nearly sighed when he saw someone in uniform. 'Officer this man needs to be escorted of the premisis. He was fired and has no right to be here. He is disturbing the patients.'

Tommy frowned, who did this guy think he was. And what the hell was his mother doing there? 'Look I'll be happy to keep an eye on him, but I'm not a cop.'

Alan felt himself deflate. 'Oh.'

'Tommy what are you doing here?' Caroline asked a little uncomfortable at being caught there.

Tommy raised an eyebrow just like his mother and sister did. 'I could ask you the same thing mom.'

Erin having gotten over her initial shock felt her hackles rise. _How dare they when I am with a patient? _'That is enough!' Strangely everyone shuts up, even Timmons. Another reason he absolutely hated Erin. She had a commanding presence. When she spoke people listened. 'I am with a patient! I do not care what this is all about.' She pointed to Alan and Timmons. Then turned to Tommy and Caroline. 'As for you Ms Finnigan I am working. I do not have time for whatever diatribe you want to throw at me, so you might as well leave right now. And Tommy I cannot fathom why you are here. But as you can see I am busy!'

They all backed off even Caroline, she obviously needed another plan of attack. This was Erin's habitat and she would not let anyone get the better of her there. Tommy grinned then handed Erin a piece of rock with a bow on it. 'I am just playing messenger boy. Aiden told me to give that to you and tell you "I finally got the license of that house that hit me." ' Tommy grinned when Erin chuckled happily obviously she got what it was about, even if her didn't. 'Oh and she told me to tell you to be at her place at seven. She's cooking.'

Erin nodded. 'Thanks Tommy, now get out of here. I have patients to see.'

Tommy saluted with a wink and promptly left.


	6. Chapter 6

**So people I am giving you a treat! Another chapter just for you. Please let me know what you think.**

**G you are a dictator!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Aiden whistled as she put the last touches to their dinner. <em>God it is so good to think that. We. I like the sound of it with Erin. <em>Tommy had given her the thumbs up. Mission accomplished. Now she was just waiting for Erin to get there. And no sooner did she think it then the doorbell rang. Grinning to herself, it was so like Erin to be punctual. 'Hey Er, I hope you're hungry?'

Erin was beyond glad to finally be somewhere where she could finally relax. She had had the day from utter hell. 'Hey.'

Aiden frowned as she pulled Erin into her house. 'What's wrong Erin, you look like you have seen a ghost.'

'It might not have been a ghost, but it was damn near close enough that is for sure.' Erin said falling into the Aiden's open arms sighing.

Aiden led Erin to the couch. 'Why don't you sit down and relax and I'll go get us something to drink. Wine ok?'

Erin smiled up at Aiden. _She is such a sweetheart. _'Wine would be perfect, thank you Aiden.'

Aiden lent down placing a chaste kiss on Erin's cheek. 'Be back in a flash.' Aiden kept glancing back at Erin as she got them two glasses. _She looks like she is in shock. What in blazes happened though. Surely Tommy would have said something if he had seen something? _'Here we go, hope you like it.'

Erin took a sip and sighed happily. 'It's perfect thank you.'

Aiden made herself comfortable on the couch taking Erin's free hand in her own. 'Now why don't you tell me what has you this stressed?'

Erin chuckled derisively. 'It has been just the day from hell. And it started out so very good.'

'Well what happened?'

Erin looked at Aiden's worried eyes. 'Well it seems my boss has been embezzling from the hospital, trying to blame me. Then there is the sudden promotion I have been offered after they fired said boss of mine. And then there is your mothers unexpected visit...'

'My mother! Oh god Erin I am sorry.'

Erin held up her hand. 'Oh she wasn't too much trouble, it was just everyone ambushing me while I was with a patient. Timmons was screaming his head of trying to implicate me in his scheme. Luckily for me the hospital had been on to him for a while and had ample evidence.'

'Damn that's the doc that discharged me isn't it?' Aiden said her brows wrinkled as she tried to remember how the man looked like.

'Yes, one and the same.' Erin nodded. 'They arrested him you know, but not before he threatened me some.'

'He what!'

Erin reached out and pulled Aiden back down onto the couch. 'Don't worry Aiden the hospital lawyers are getting a restraining order against him. Not that there is much chance of him coming after me.' Erin sighed very unhappily. 'His obsession with money cost a young woman her life.'

Aiden felt gob-smacked, that was serious. 'Damn.'

'She was originally one of my patients. He deliberately discharged her to get back at me.' Erin bit her lip feeling tears prick her eyes again. 'He got an innocent woman killed because he was jealous.'

Aiden shook her head. It always surprised her how cruel jealousy made people. 'you do know that is not your fault?'

'Intellectually...yes, but emotionally is a completely different matter.' Erin shrugged.

'Well at least they caught him.'

'Yes, I just wish they caught him earlier.' Erin took another sip.

'Now what about a new job?'

Erin snorted. 'The chief wants me to fill in as Timmons's replacement.'

'Well that's great! I mean you work so much, at least now you will be getting some recognition.' Aiden enthusiastically pulled Erin in for a hug.

Erin frowned, well that was a way at looking at things. 'I'm not sure I'm going to say yes though.'

Aiden sat back frowning. 'Why not Er, you basically run the place as is?'

'Well I never wanted to run anything. Aiden I'm a doctor not and administrator.' Erin said softly, hoping that Aiden at least would understand. The chief hadn't, and was putting a lot of pressure on her to accept the position.

Aiden smiled. 'Ah you don't want to get stuck in an office somewhere not doing what you love. I get that.'

Erin closed her eyes. _Of course Aiden understands considering. _'We'll see, I might help out until they find someone on a permanent basis.'

'Well you are a fabulous doctor I can attest to that myself.' Aiden teased. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang. 'Who in the blazes is that?'

Erin sighed, she just hope it wasn't more drama. She didn't think she could take much more.

* * *

><p>Aiden opened the door and groaned. 'Mom, what are you doing here?'<p>

Caroline's eyebrow arched. 'You are still my daughter Aiden Finnigan so if I want to drop by I shall do so.'

'Well you aren't Erin's mother, so you had no right barging in on her at her work!' Aiden snaps back not moving an inch. She was not letting her mom in for all the money in the world.

'Oh she told you did she?' Caroline sneered. 'Not that she would let me get a word in. Rude woman that she is.' Caroline tried to push past Aiden, but found her daughter would not budge and inch. 'Now stop being difficult and let me in. I know she's in there.'

Aiden still didn't budge. 'I would hope not. I myself would have strung you up if you had tried something like that with me. And you are not coming in. I am on a date and I do not want to subject her to you.'

'Now you are being childish Aiden.' Caroline said as she tried once again to push past her. 'I have the right to say to that woman what I think of her.'

'No you really don't. You are upset because you believe she's not the right class of person for me. Tell me mom does my happiness matter to you at all? Or am I just a piece of property for you to pandle to the highest bidder?'

Caroline blanched. 'How dare you talk to me like that? After all I have done for you and am trying to do for you?'

Aiden closed her door, she really didn't want Erin to hear this, she had had a bad enough day as it was. 'Help me? Oh get real mom, you would love nothing more than to use me to further your own social ambitions.'

'She is nothing but white trash! She will do nothing but ruin what little of a reputation you have.' Caroline said her voice hard.

'I have a great reputation in the circles I care to move in. I really rather don't give a shit what your snotty friends think of me or say about me.' Aiden countered. She was tired of this game. 'I warn you mom, if you don't back of you will lose me. I would never forgive you if you hurt Erin. Now leave.'

Caroline felt completely shocked, this is what Aiden thought of her? Couldn't she see that she was trying to help her? 'Mark my words Aiden she is nothing but bad news.' _And I'll prove it to you._

* * *

><p>Erin closed her eyes, she should have known that Aiden's mother would show up. Not having gotten what she wanted from their run in at the hospital. <em>Should I? I mean this is about me. <em>Erin was moving to the door without even being aware of it.

Aiden was immediately aware when Erin joined them. Even before Erin slipped her arms around her. 'Er you didn't have to come out.'

Erin kissed Aiden behind the ear. 'She's not going to go away until she gets her say.' She softly whispered.

Caroline wanted to spit she was so mad at this blatant display. Rubbing it in her face. 'Oh so now miss high and mighty has time for me?'

'Since I am not at work I guess I can spare you a few moments.' Erin said coldly. She was not going to let this woman get the better of her.

'I know what you are! And I will not stand for it.' Caroline nearly spit.

Erin frowned. 'I am a doctor. I am a woman. I am blond. I am gay. I am a lot of things you'll have to spell it out to me I'm afraid.'

Caroline's eyes narrowed. _So this is how you want to play it? '_You are nothing but a money grabbing gold-digger and I won't stand for it!'

Erin was completely confused. What the hell was Aiden's mother talking about? 'Excuse me!'

Aiden wanted to kill her mother. She really did. 'Mom she doesn't know.'

That stopped Caroline mid rant. 'What do you mean she doesn't know? Of course she knows!'

'Know what?' Erin interjected.

Aiden scratched the back of her neck. 'I have money Erin. A lot of money.'

Erin blinked, this was what this was about? Money? 'You think I want Aiden because of money? I wouldn't care if she lived in a cardboard box I would still want her. I earn plenty myself. I don't need money.'

The muscles in Caroline's neck bulged. She didn't believe it. 'You knew I know you knew!'

'That is it! Mom you have had your say. Now go!' Aiden led Erin back towards the door. 'Good night mom.'

Caroline knew that for now she was beaten, she needed to find proof. And she would. She always did. With that thought she left in a huff.

Erin shook her head. 'And here I thought I was dating a pauper. And turns out you're an heiress!'

Aiden nodded biting her lip. 'Pretty much, but I never really use any of that money. I bought this place but that's it.'

Erin placed her finger tip on Aiden's lips. 'I don't doubt it Aiden. Now why don't we forget all the unpleasantries of today and eat whatever smells so good. Cause I am starving!'

Aiden kissed the finger tip on her lips. 'That sounds like the best idea ever.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello beautiful people;) I have another chapter hot of the press! So please read and if you are even just a little nice you would let me know what you thought;) Feed the monster that is my muse. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**And G you are such a pushy thing! Slave driver you are;)**

**GF note: " From the moment I knew she had been writing this I just fell in love with the story. Who else has that? Also she has been writing this chapter way earlier than expected as I asked her too, so do you think she deserves a kiss as a reward? Or should I make her wait till the next chapter is up for one? Review and let me know! ;)**

* * *

><p>Aiden fell on the couch with a load thud. 'I am so sorry about that Er.'<p>

Erin sat down next to her taking her hand in her own. 'Not your fault. I should have known though. She heard Tommy, and knew I would be here. And I don't think your mother is used to not getting in the last word. I was pretty rude to her at the hospital.'

Aiden snorted, she knew she would have done much worse than simply dismissing her mother if she pulled a stunt like that on her. 'You were not rude. She had no right to try and ambush you at work, but that is her style.'

Erin bit her lip. 'She's done that before hasn't she?'

'Yes, on to many accounts. I am very grateful you kicked her out though. She has this idea that I have to marry someone of her friends children to keep the bloodline strong...I swear sometimes I think she fell on her head once she married my dad. She didn't used to be that way. But now?'

Erin moved closer to Aiden so they were touching. 'Don't be sorry about something that was not your fault. Your mother is a force of nature by the looks of her. And you are not responsible. Now how about we just ignore her for now and enjoy whatever you slaved over the stove to make me.' She lent in and placed a warm kiss on Aiden's cheek.

Aiden felt her heart flip flop and grinned goofily. 'I like that.'

'Like what?' Erin asked teasingly.

Aiden pulled Erin closer and this time placed a not so innocent kiss on Erin's lips. Revelling in the loud moan it caused. 'I like kissing you.' She whispered minutes later.

'Oh my god Aiden who knew you could cook like a goddess!' Erin groaned as she lowered herself to the couch. Having enjoyed Aiden's romantic streak. The table perfectly set. The roses and the candles. And the perfect meal. _Who knew! You would never guess by looking at what she does for a living._

Aiden laughed loudly. 'I am guessing you are not much of a cook?' She sat on the opposite side of the couch popping her feet under herself. Neither of them had said anything about the kiss they had shared earlier, and she guessed they wouldn't. It felt right so she had seized the moment.

Erin chuckled. 'Well that was very low on my list of worries when I was younger. It was all about getting away from where I grew up. So I guess I just never learned. I am however the take out queen.' She said while winking at Aiden who burst out in laughter.

'So what your saying is that if I ever don't feel like cooking you're my girl?'

Erin grinned nodding. 'I am your girl, that is true.'

Aiden narrowed her eyes for a second then smiled broadly. 'Well then I am a lucky lucky woman indeed!'

Erin blushed at the remark, not believing how easily Aiden could change the tables on her. 'You are such a brat.'

Aiden simply grinned and pulled Erin closer until they were nose to nose. 'Care to elaborate on that statement doctor Lewis?'

Erin swallowed hard, she could see the pure desire in Aiden's eyes, it was very hard to miss. 'I...'

'You?' Aiden huskily asked all fun and games put aside. Erin turned her into blazes.

Erin shifted a little bit bringing them closer together. Just barely not touching. 'I think if you don't kiss me I will have to torture you with very big needles.'

Te corners of Aiden's mouth quirked into the smallest of grins. 'Now we can't have that, now can we. ' She bridged the distance left between them taking Erin in a slow burning kiss. As cliché as it was Aiden could swear she was hearing fireworks going of in her head. It was just so incredibly fantastic.

Erin's brain shut down the world ceased to exist. Aiden was the only thing that was of any importance. And when Aiden pulled back the whimpered loudly, not wanting the kiss to ever end.

'Wow.'

'Yea...wow.'

* * *

><p>Caroline was fuming. Her well laid plan had failed. The matter was far more serious than she had first thought. 'The little gold-digger had her claws into Aiden far deeper than I expected.' Her eyebrow crawled of her forehead when she saw her phone ring. 'You found something?'<p>

'Well hello to you too.' The voice laughed. 'This seems to have your knickers in a right knot darling.'

'Oh for the love of all that is good! Douglas have you found something or not?' Caroline hissed angrily.

Douglas Warringon laughed even louder. How he loved teasing Caroline. He had been her private eye for years now, although he didn't agree with her ideology or her methods at achieving them she was a paying costumer. One that kept him in the black in those cold winter months. Didn't mean he couldn't tease a bit. 'You know me darling I always find something.'

Caroline waited. 'Damn it! Tell me already you little toad!' She all but screamed into the phone.

'Now now darling don't give yourself a heart attack.' Douglas laughed. 'Your girl as chosen herself a real right royal.'

Caroline frowned. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'Erin Cathrine Marie Lewis is the daughter of the Lewis's of South Carolina. As in the Lewis's of Lewis and Harris. Her family has been southern royals as they say for decades.' Douglas said happily. He knew this would piss Caroline off. Because for the first time the girl she didn0t like was way above her in station. _Wonder what kind of excuse she'll come up with to get rid of her now. Cause she will._

Caroline blinked a few times. _This can't be! It has to be a lie! _'Lewis and Haris?'

'Yes Lewis and Harris as in the dairy kings. The meat kings, the restaurant chain etc.'

'Well there has to be something up no Lewis would belittle themselves by working in an ER!' Caroline sniffed disdainfully.

Douglas shrugged to himself. 'The only thing I could find that was odd was that after a big accident of sorts Erin cut of all contact with her family.'

'Ah see I knew it! She is a rich girl who got cut of, now she is out for a get rich quick relationship.' Caroline smiled triumphantly.

'Nope, from what I could get she has a trust, set up by her grandmother, but never touches it. She does know about it. She has no debt got a full scholarship ride. And makes more that Aiden does a year. All things considered Aiden would be the more likely gold-digger as you so fondly like to call them.' Douglas bit his tongue he wanted to laugh at Caroline's grunt of disapproval.

'You useless git! There has to be something there. Keep digging and send me what you so have.' Caroline fumed as she slammed the phone in Douglas's ear.

* * *

><p>Aiden couldn't believe how happy she was. Erin had left about an hour earlier citing an early shift the next day. But they had made out like teenager's for more than an hour before she finally did leave. And boy could the woman kiss. 'Oh Erin I could so easily fall in love with you. I might already be falling.' <em>Just don't break my heart! <em>

Tommy bit his lip as he looked at Aiden's door a second time in one day. 'Come on what's she going to do if Erin is still here? She wouldn't be rude again. Erin would kill her.' He snickered he was still enjoying the look on his mom's face when she got told of by Erin. _A real spitfire, just what Aiden needs. _'Well here goes nothing.'

Aiden grinned when she saw Tommy. 'You get lost Tommy? Or am I just such good company?'

Tommy grinned back. 'Ahhh you know me, have myself a girl down this way and thought I'd pop in here before I headed over there.'

Aiden looked at him then burst out laughing. 'Geez Tommy you are still the worst liar ever!'

Tommy shrugged as he headed for the kitchen. 'Ok I guess I was hoping to get a chance to hang out with you and Erin.'

Aiden took out two beers for them handing him one. 'Sorry little brother she's already gone, she has an early shift.'

Tommy all but pouted. 'Damn I really do want to get to know her better.' Tommy couldn't help the grin. 'She is something to see n action.'

'Oh yes thanks for telling me mom ambushed her.' Aiden admonished lightly well aware that Erin had taken swift action to prevent anything from happening.

'Ah she had things well in hand, mom didn't know whether she was coming or going. It was spectacular.' Tommy sipped his beer.

Aiden nodded. 'She tried again though.'

'You're kidding me, she crashed your date?'

'Tried to, Erin kicked her ass again. Just for that I absolutely adore her!' Aiden said goofily.

Tommy shook his head. 'God you are completely whipped!'

Aiden shrugged. 'Yip I am and I am loving every second of it.'

'I'm happy for you sis really I am.' Tommy could see the difference in Aiden she seemed more relaxed and not so on edge as she always was. It would be more than interesting to see her back at work. He wouldn't complain if she would be a little more careful around there too. 'Soooo when is the little ball and chain letting you of for good behaviour?'

Aiden nearly spit out her beer. 'Oh boy Tommy you are so toast if Erin ever hears you say that!' She laughed happily. _Yip e really likes her. Good. Now there is only dad to impress. She will have him eating out of her hand in no time at all. _'Toast Tommy toast!'

'I'm not telling her.'

'Mhhhh nice blackmail material. I do so love having something on you.' She chuckled. 'But don't worry I'll be back in action beginning of the week.'

Tommy nodded. 'Good the place sucks without you to keep us all busy.'

* * *

><p>It was amazing the difference a few days made. The week before she was so stressed and tired she could barely find her car after work. And now? Now she was happy as could be and she had someone to care for her and for whom she was starting to care for greatly. 'I am not going to use the l word yet. But boy she makes it so easy.' Erin fiddled with her bracelet as she thought about Caroline. She reminded her a lot of her mother. And that was someone she really would rather not think about. <em>Me want Aiden for money? What a laughable idea, if only she knew the truth of the matter. No money is not what I want. It never was. But we will have to talk about it and soon. If Caroline is anything like mother she will not back down so easily. And I don't think I could stand loosing her.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people whom I absolutely adore;) got something for you to read! Let me know what you think and I'll work real hard for you for even more. Enjoy!**

**G you are a slavedriver. Miss you like crazy.**

* * *

><p>Aiden was thrilled she was back at work, it felt great. The only downside was that now she and Erin would really have trouble finding time together. Although if she was clever and talked to the captain she was sure that she could sync her shifts with Erin's pretty well. <em>Now just to get Erin's schedule. Mhhh been so busy the last couple days.<em>

'Hey Finnigan captain wants you to run these over to the hospital. They asked for them apparently.'

Aiden arched an eyebrow. 'And what am I now? Messanger girl Finn?'

Finn laughed deeply. 'Hey don't get all bent out of shape with me Finnigan take it up with the Cap.'

Aiden grabbed the box from him and the keys to the captains truck. 'Oh I will!' She yelled as she left the building. Keeping her grin of of her face until she was in the safety of the truck. Then she couldn't help it. 'Thank you Cap! You do have perfect timing.'

* * *

><p>Erin was fuming, the chief was being completely unreasonable. She had suggested that she take the position he had offered her until they could find someone else. But he refused. When she told him her position he promised her everything and anything to keep her from becoming a desk jockey. 'How could anyone say no to the man.' She muttered. Not believing that he had managed to talk her into taking the position.<p>

Terry saw her coming and started a round of applause. 'People meet our new boss! Let's hear it for doctor Lewis.' Everyone near gave a loud round of applause making Erin turn a nice shade of red.

'Ok ok yes I am in charge. But that doesn't mean you get to slack of! So back to work people.' Erin barked good naturedly.

'Slave driver.' Terry teased as she fell into step next to Erin. 'So how long we have you as the boss?'

Erin pursed her lips. 'It seems indefinitely.'

Terry broke out in a huge grinn. 'The old sod got you? Well good for us, you'll be great.'

'We'll see though. I am getting an assistant apparently and we are getting two nurses and a doctor to get the shifts back to normal.' Erin said not looking where she was and nearly landed on her ass for her trouble.

* * *

><p>Aiden turned the corner and smacked right into someone. She just managed to catch the person. 'Oh fuck! I'm so sorry.' She looked at who she had smacked into then started laughing. 'Well I was hoping to run into you...just not literally.'<p>

Erin looked up and frowned as she blushed. 'Aiden?'

'In the flesh.'

Terry bit her lip hard to stop from laughing. _It really is to sweet. _'Hi I'm Terry. I don't think we were properly introduced.'

Aiden looked up at Terry and smiled at her as she helped Erin to right herself. 'No I guess we weren't. I'm Aiden nice to meet you.'

Terry took the hand offered and winced. 'Slow down tiger I like my fingers just fine the way they are.'

Aiden blushed. 'Sorry, habit.'

'What you doing here Aiden?' Erin asked curiously.

Aiden shrugged. 'Captain had me run some things over here the hospital wanted.' She couldn't help the arm that wrapped itself around Erin. It was the most natural thing in the world. 'I was also hoping to get a hold of you.'

Erin arched her eyebrow. 'Oh?'

'Well yes I want to see if we can somewhat sync our shifts. You know so we can spend a little time together at least.'

Erin felt her heart once again melt. Aiden was just something else. 'Sure I'll get you my schedule.'

'You know you two are just disgustingly cute.' Terry said wincing teasingly.

'You're just jealous and you know it.' Erin said sticking her tongue out.

Aiden pursed her lip, so this was one of Erin's friends. She already liked her. She seemed to be able to get Erin's playful side to come out. 'Terry would you like to have Dinner with me and Erin the next time we all have the night off?'

Erin turned to Aiden smiling brightly. 'That's a great idea! Oh Terry you have got to see Aiden' place it's great!'

Watching them Terry had to admit to herself that on some level she truly did feel a twinge of jealousy. She knew the deal with the fake engagement, but she could also see that these two were completely smitten with each other. 'I would love too. And it's the old fire-house right?'

'Yes I did a bit of redecorating though.' Aiden chuckled. 'I am not that into my job.

Terry chuckled too. 'Good to know. I'm sure Erin can let me know when it will suit us all. But now I have to run...our new boss is just a complete slave driver!'

'Oh you are so going to pay for that!' Erin yelled after a rapidly retreating Terry.

'Yea yea, you and what army!' Terry yelled back before disappearing around a corner.'

Aiden laughed at the outraged looking Erin. 'So you took the job?'

Erin nodded snapping her mouth closed. 'Didn't have much of a choice. But I ave a three month grace period. If after that time I don't want it any more I can go back to my old position. I also am getting a personal assistant and some new staff.'

'That sounds good.' Aiden said proudly. 'And it looks like people here actually like you. Everyone I asked about you were more than happy to point the way.'

Erin flushed a little. 'I guess anyone is better than Timmons. But come on lets get you that schedule, cause I have work and I'm sure so do you.'

Aiden let Erin change the subject. Obviously wasn't ready to talk about it. Aiden knew she would when she was ready. 'Yea it's great to be back. I missed you the last couple days though.'

Erin turned and gave Aiden a quick peck on the lips. 'I missed you too Aiden.' She reached for a stack of papers then handed Aiden one. 'It's pretty much the same every cycle.'

Aiden glanced at it and grinned, yea with this she could work. 'Perfect but now I do have to run.'

'I'll miss you.' Erin said softly.

Aiden bent down and gave Erin a soft lingering kiss right there in the hall of the hospital. 'I'll miss you too.'

* * *

><p>Erin sat down heavily in the chair in her new office. She was exhausted, but everything was working out great. Her assistant was great and did all the paper work leaving her very little in that way to do. She was still working patients. And the extra staff meant that everyone in the ER was back to normal shits which they were all grateful for. No work was not exhausting her. No if she was honest with herself it was not seeing Aiden the last five day that was killing her. They had barely managing a couple phone calls. There had been a spree of Arsons in the city and Aiden had been working double shifts all week. 'The pitfalls of dating a fireman.'<p>

'Aiden still working like crazy huh?' Terry said from where she was leaning against the doorframe.

Erin looked up and nodded sadly. 'I feel like a teenager. But I just miss her.'

'I say you are lucky you found someone you obviously adore as much as Aiden. And the girl is gagga over you too.'

'Oh I know.' Erin smiled dreamily, they were both like teenagers.

Terry held out a envelope. 'She was here earlier, and before you berate me she just had a second. They were checking up on a fellow fireman. But she did give me this before she ran off again. Told me to give it to you.'

Erin took the envelope and smiled it was smudged with soot. 'She say anything else?'

'Only that she missed you.' Terry said as she plopped onto the couch. 'So you going to open it?'

Erin nodded then slowly slid it open and tipped the contents onto her desk. She frowned when she saw the key and a note. When she finished reading the note she nearly cried. 'Oh god you are going to be the death of me.' She picked up the key and squeezed it tightly.

Terry gestured to the note and picked it up when Erin nodded.

**Hey Erin**

**I don't exactly know how to say what I want to say. So I will simply say it. I miss you terribly Er more than I should probably and more than I think I have the right to. And yet I do. I want to see you. I need to see you. So I am giving you the key to my place. I would love it if you would use it. I don't know when I will actually make it home though. And you don't have to use it if you don't feel comfortable. I mean I know it's rather strange thing to ask for. **

**I miss you**

**Aiden**

Terry put the note down. 'Wow.' After a while she glanced at a very thoughtful Erin. 'You going to use it?'

Erin nodded. 'I know it's insane, but I know I'll feel better being somewhere where I can feel close to her.'

Terry pursed her lip. 'You haven't been getting much sleep, have you?'

Erin shook her head. 'I am to worried about her.'

'Then you should do what will make you feel better.' Terry said as she got up to go. 'I'll see you tomorrow Erin.'

* * *

><p>Aiden stopped her truck in her driveway. She was beyond exhausted, but it was over. The police had finally caught their firebug. And not a second to soon she mused. 'Fucking idiot.' She was disappointed when she didn't see any lights on when she got inside. 'I knew it was a stupid idea.' She had really hoped that Erin would be there. She made her way to her bedroom then stopped in her tracks.<p>

Erin was on Aiden's bed her work clothes neatly folded and on the chair in the corner of the room She had on some of Aiden's old sweats. Some that Aiden hadn't washed yet. She had wanted the smell of Aiden around her, it made her feel safe. She was curled up on the bed Aiden's pillow firmly against her as she slept deeply.

Aiden sighed in relief. Then quickly grabbed a boxer and tank to sleep in. With a last glance at Erin she headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>When Aiden was done she quietly moved back into her bedroom. Careful not to wake Erin Aiden slipped into bed next to Erin. She was barely there when Erin stirred and blinked her eyes open. 'Hey go back to sleep it's late.'<p>

Erin shook her head slowly. 'I didn't mean to fall asleep.'

Aiden lent closer and kissed Erin's brow. 'I didn't think you would be here.'

'Where else would I be.' Erin said sleepily moving closer to Aiden.

Aiden knew that if Erin were more awake she would not have said that, but she was happy she had. Because it was exactly what Aiden had hoped for. It was incredible to her how much she felt for Erin. 'I am really glad you are here.'

Erin was nearly asleep again. 'Hold me?'

Aiden puled Erin against her. 'As long as you want me too.' It took less than five minutes and both were asleep. They would talk later.


End file.
